


Till Dawn

by bellafarella



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Kissing, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Rimming, Sexting, Smut, Texting, True Love, follow up fic, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation to 'No One's Here To Sleep'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till Dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softgansey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softgansey/gifts).



> I legit listened to The Weeknd the whole time I wrote this. So many songs, so good.
> 
> Okay so I wrote this because Elena wanted a continuation so I wrote it :)   
> It's pure smut so beware ;)   
> Enjoy! <3

Read _**'[No One's Here To Sleep' ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4173393)**_ first

* * *

Ian had the longest fucking day of life. Literally. Well not really, but it felt like an eternity when all he could think about was fucking his boyfriend so hard he couldn’t walk for days.   
  
They had fucked the night before, and mutually masturbated while watching the other this morning so it’s not like he couldn’t go without having sex with Mickey again that day - actually no, he needed to fuck Mickey again, badly.   
  
Ever since getting back together it’s like they couldn’t get enough of each other, and it would have scared Ian at how high his stamina and libido have been since being stable but it was just Mickey doing this to him, not his stupid symptoms or whatever. He’s just so in love with Mickey, and feels the physical need to constantly be near or in him.   
  
  
About half way through his shift he couldn’t resist having a little fun with Mickey via text. It’s not like he was busy at the small suit shop he worked at.   
  
**Ian:** I can’t stop thinking about this morning…  
  
 **Mickey:** Aren’t you supposed to be working?  
  
 **Ian:** It’s dead here. C’mon, Mick. You know you can’t stop thinking about it either.  
  
 **Mickey:** ‘Course, I can’t   
  
**Ian:** I’m going to fuck you so hard when I get home you have no idea  
  
 **Mickey:** Oh I have an idea  
  
 **Ian:** No, babe. I’m going to fuck you so hard you can’t walk for days, I promise.   
  
**Mickey:** Mmm I like those kinda promises  
  
 **Ian:** Fuck I’m getting hard just thinking of what I’m going to do to you later  
  
 **Mickey:** Me too  
  
 **Ian:** Don’t you dare touch yourself. Not like this morning. Wait until I get home. It’ll be worth it ;)  
  
 **Mickey:** Not like I can fucking do anything about it at the Alibi, douchebag so stop tempting me.  
  
 **Ian:** I’m tempting you, Mick? You want me inside of you? Fucking you so hard you can’t help but cry out my name, over and over again. Have you ride me, I’ll be so fucking deep, your back will arch and your nails will dig into my chest.   
  
**Mickey:** Fucking hell, Ian…  
  
 **Ian:** Yeah, just like that. You’ll be moaning that until you can’t make a sound anymore as you come hard over my chest, branding me.   
  
**Mickey:** I swear to God, Ian. I’m about to go take care of my situation in my pants right now if you don’t stop.  
  
 **Ian:** Don’t you dare.   
  
**Ian:** Anyway, customers just came in, gotta go. Love you. See you later ;)  
  
 **Mickey:** Jackass. Love you too   
  


* * *

  
Mickey had been sitting at home for the past hour and a half waiting for Ian to get his ass over here. He texted him not long ago saying he left work and would be over soon. Though, Mickey doesn’t know if he was coming straight over or going home first. God, he wished he just lived here again.   
  
Svetlana went to the Gallagher’s house to watch Liam and Yevgeny together while the Gallagher’s did, well, whatever the fuck they do. And Mandy was out catching up with some old friends, that apparently she had. So Mickey was just sitting here waiting for Ian and trying not to think about all the things Ian would do to him.   
  
“Mickey?” Ian called out when he entered the house.   
  
Mickey was sitting right there in the living room so he turned his head around and Ian saw him. He said, “Hey, there you are.”  
  
“Not like you looked far,” Mickey said with a small smirk.  
  
“Ha. Ha,” Ian said walking over to him and straddling his lap. He ran his hands through Mickey’s hair and kissed him deeply. Mickey moaned into the kiss immediately, missing having him near him constantly, as he slipped his tongue inside Ian’s mouth. His hands gripped onto Ian’s hips and pulled him down into him.   
  
Ian moved his lips over to his jaw and kissed down as he said, “God, Mick, all I could think about was being inside you.”   
  
Mickey moved his head to the side to let Ian devour his neck, marking him like he loved to do. He ran his hands underneath Ian’s t-shirt and up over his head. Ian did the same to him before kiss his bare chest and leaving small marks down his chest.   
  
Mickey ran his hand through Ian’s ginger locks and pulled him back up to meet his lips. He kissed him hard as Ian ground his hips just as hard into him.   
  
Mickey moaned into Ian’s mouth, “Fuck, Ian.”   
  
“God, I know,” Ian said. He got up and pulled Mickey up with him. He picked him up and Mickey immediately wrapped his legs around Ian’s back as he carried him into his bedroom, slamming the door shut with his foot (just in case).   
  
Ian dropped Mickey onto the bed as he crawled up his body. Ian sat back on Mickey’s calves as he started undoing his jeans, freeing him at last. He pulled his jeans and boxers down together before ridding himself of his own torturous confinement.  
  
Both naked, Ian lay on top of Mickey and they both moaned out at the skin on skin contact, _finally._   
  
Ian kissed Mickey deeply before moving down his body, leaving open mouthed kisses all the way down. Mickey arched his back when Ian got to his pelvis. He said, “God, Ian. I love you so much, fuck.”   
  
Ian licked up Mickey’s hard cock and said, “Look at me.”   
  
Mickey opened his eyes and met Ian’s deep, green, lust filled eyes, where his face was so close to his dick. “Say that again, baby,” Ian said.  
  
“I love you so much, Ian,” Mickey said softer than before.   
  
Ian’s eyes softened as he gave him a small smile before taking Mickey’s cock into his mouth and sucking like his life depended on it. Mickey arched his back and his hips jerked up, forcing himself a little deeper into Ian’s mouth. Ian grabbed a hold of Mickey’s hips and held him in place. Mickey ran his hand through Ian’s hair and held on tight as he planted his feet on the mattress, spreading his legs a bit wider for Ian.  
  
Ian hummed around Mickey’s dick causing his own dick to twitch against the mattress at the sound that escaped Mickey’s throat, so low and deep.   
  
Ian released Mickey’s cock and licked down his perineum before swirling his tongue around the tight ring of muscle. Mickey moaned so loud, Ian couldn’t take it much longer. He pushed his tongue in with a finger as he started to stretch him open. Mickey moaning out a slue of curse words above him and tightening his fist in Ian’s hair.   
  
“Jesus, _Ian_ , get in me, please,” Mickey moaned out pulling on Ian’s hair. He looked into his eyes and said softer, “Please.”  
  
Ian kissed up his body and pecked his lips once before getting to it. Mickey took the lube from the bedside table, poured some onto Ian’s hard, leaking cock, and stroked it a few times, nice and slow to get him completely covered.   
  
Ian moaned out, “ _Fuck, Mickey._ ”   
  
Mickey continued to stroke Ian’s hard cock as he ran his other hand up his chest, and gripping the back of his neck. He pulled him down to him and kissed him. He rubbed his thumb over his ear and Ian bit down softly on Mickey’s lower lip causing Mickey to pull Ian’s top lip into his mouth.   
  
Mickey said into his mouth, “Fuck me, Ian.”  
  
Ian made a noise that sounded like a groan and a moan wrapped up together, it was so low and deep it sounded like it came from deep within him. “Fuck, I love you so much. Such a fucking cockslut, huh baby? You want me to fuck you with my hard cock?”  
  
“Fuck, yes, Ian. Only yours. Only want your hard cock,” Mickey dirty talked right back, pulling him in closer with the heels of his feet on the small of his back.  
  
“So fucking hot, Mick,” Ian purred in his ear before sucking on his earlobe. He pushed his dick into Mickey’s tight heat making him arch his back and push his chest closer to Ian’s.   
  
Ian rocked his hips hard into Mickey’s but slow. He pushed completely in before pulling almost all the way out, and over again. That was until Mickey pushed at his chest for them to turn over.   
  
“Mmm, Mick, you gonna ride me into the mattress just like I told you earlier?” Ian moaned out at the sight of Mickey riding him. “So fucking deep.”   
  
“Fuck, yes,” Mickey moaned as he picked up the pace, fucking himself hard, and deep, and faster on Ian’s cock.   
  
Scratching his nails down Ian’s chest, Ian grabbed a tighter hold on Mickey’s hips, creating small finger marks into his skin. “Mickey, look at me.” When he did Ian said, “You look so good, Mick. So good. Fuck, babe, I don’t know how much longer I can last.”  
  
Mickey pressed their chests together, trapping his hard, neglected cock in between them causing him to moan out. He sucked on Ian’s neck, just below his ear, marking him. He whispered in his ear, “Tell me when to come and I will.”  
  
Ian moaned out and said, “Fuck, come, Mickey. Come for me.”   
  
Mickey came in between their chests just as Ian came deep inside him as they moaned each others names out so loud it was basically a cry.   
  
Mickey got off of Ian and plopped down next to him, panting. As they regained control of their breathing, Ian grabbed some tissues and cleaned them off before cuddling up to Mickey and throwing an arm and leg over him.   
  
Mickey chuckles lowly and lets Ian wrap himself around him, and if he holds him closer to him it’s nobody’s business but their own. Mickey kisses the top of Ian’s head as he intertwines their fingers together over his heart.   
  
His heart over his heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
>  Mwaaa <3
> 
> http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


End file.
